Shattered
by Divinia Serit
Summary: We all have a breaking point. Lisbon discovers hers. WARNING: mentions of abuse and violence. Will have Lisbon/Jane and slight Van Pelt/Rigsby. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story I've ever written, apart from short stories from a creative writing class in college. I started it a week ago while doing volunteer work, and decided to continue it. I've tried to keep the characters somewhat in character, but I have taken a few liberties. The episode Red Tide does tie in a few chapters. Other than that, I have no idea where this story will go. Hope y'all enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I have tons of student loans. Sigh.

Chapter One

Peeling apart an orange, Special Agent Theresa Lisbon sat watching her team interact through the open slits in the blinds. Jane was entertaining the others with a card trick. Well, more like distracting them from finishing their reports. Setting the last half of her orange down, Lisbon sighed, as she fumbled through her desk for a bottle of aspirin. They shared an interesting dynamic- one that had shifted after the addition of a certain consultant. She smiled to herself as pieces of their conversation filtered through her open door.

"Do it again!" Grace said intently, watching Jane's hands as he spread out a deck of cards. Rigsby stood behind her, determined to figure out the latest magician's trick, while using anything as an excuse to be near Van Pelt. Cho was seated at his desk, trying not to appear interested in anything other than his book. Lisbon shook her head at her team's childish antics.

"You're cheating." Rigsby pouted as Jane once again selected the Queen of Hearts. "I swear you're not closing your eyes all the way." Jane just smiled an innocent smile. He loved riling people up. Unfortunately, his favorite subject had secluded herself in her office. He'd have to think of something special for her today.

"Rigsby, stop whining," Cho muttered as he flipped to the next page.

Van Pelt stood suddenly and made her way back to her desk. Rigsby almost fell over as he tried to get out of her way. "We really should finish those reports for the Boss. I mean, she's been in there all afternoon, while we've been goofing off." Following Van Pelt's lead, Rigsby pulled out the closed case file. Lisbon's eyes narrowed as Patrick Jane eyed her office with interest, seemingly debating between napping on his couch and bothering her. Turning back to her computer, she saved the current file as she heard someone sneaking into her office.

"What do you want Jane?" There was silence as the footsteps stopped. Refusing to turn around, Lisbon returned to her report. She sighed as she heard the footsteps continue. Suddenly, hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Jane, if you don't get your damn hands off my face, I swear I'll break a finger."

"Good grief, woman. Lighten up!" Her vision returned as she felt his hands slide to her shoulders. Letting out a slow breath, she tried to quiet her body's reaction to the feeling of his hands on her. She was sure he noticed anyway.

"You're very tense, you know. You really shouldn't sit here for such long periods of time." She tightened even more as his hands began to knead her shoulders and work out the kinks in her back. What the hell, she thought as she gave in and relaxed. A quick break wouldn't hurt. Then, she'd see about making Jane go through some cold case files, sense he clearly had plenty of free time. She smiled at the thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you suppose they do in there?" Rigsby glanced at Lisbon's office. Van Pelt shrugged as she continued her quiet typing, pausing to check the time.

"Wild, passionate monkey love," said Cho with a straight face. Rigsby grimaced.

"Man, I did not need that mental picture."

"You asked, I answered." Cho continued reading. Van Pelt tried not to smile as she e-mailed her finished report.

"I think it's sweet. They both seem so sad at times, and he always knows how to cheer her up." Van Pelt smiled as she looked towards the office.

"He still wears his wedding ring," Rigsby muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane frowned as he peered into the dim basement, popping a segment of orange into his mouth. He'd finally gotten Lisbon to relax. He smiled at the memory of her sudden intake of air as he slid his hands down her back. She didn't even notice he'd stolen her orange. However, her retribution included going through old cold case files to see if anything may have been missed. A new perspective was needed, she said as she gave him a smirk. He'd never tell her, but he loved her evil streak.

The room was cold and dusty, with one light bulb and rusty old filing cabinets. He spotted several boxes shoved in a corner, marked with dates. Picking up the oldest box, he hefted upstairs. He'd do this from the comfort of his couch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a quiet day, strangely uneventful. With two hours left in the workday, Lisbon stepped out of her office, and rolled her eyes at the scene. Van Pelt had been surreptitiously checking the clock all day, and was currently starring out the window. Rigsby was playing solitaire, and Cho was reading. Jane was asleep, with files strewn about the place, one covering his face. No one would ever guess that this was CBI's best team.

"Go home, Van Pelt." Grace looked up surprised. Lisbon raised an eyebrow, at the younger woman's confusion. "It's been a slow day, and you look like you have plans. There's not much left to finish up, anyway."

"Thanks, Boss!" Van Pelt happily stood up and began to collect her stuff. "It's my parents' 50th wedding anniversary, and we're having a surprise party! My brothers are all coming over for a low country boil." Lisbon's shoulders slumped slightly.

"Have fun. The rest of you go on and head home as well. I'll finish up." Lisbon quickly turned on her heel and shut the door to her office, while Rigsby and Van Pelt watched in confusion. Even Jane sat up and watched her walk away with a concerned gaze.

Grace turned to Cho. "Did I do something wrong?" Cho sighed. He'd worked with Lisbon longer than anyone else; knew more about her than anyone else, not that she was prone to sharing personal information. He glanced at the others, noting concern for their boss. Even though she could definitely take care of herself, he still wanted to protect her. She was the little sister he never had.

"I don't know everything, and she'll kill me when she finds out I've told you this much. Get your stuff. I'll tell you on the way out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa sighed as she watched her team pack up. She knew they'd be curious about her behavior, and if Jane was leaving this early, Cho must have talked. She closed her eyes. It was better this way. Granted, it was the coward's was out, but at least they'd know the basics without her having to tell the damn story. She needed to remain in control of her emotions, not let her weakness show. Jane was going to have a field day with this. She turned toward her computer, and opened a new report. She'd face them tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I am absolutely overwhelmed over the amount of hits and reviews I've gotten! Thank you all-it's very inspiring! Here's a present for the people who've encouraged me so far! This chapter's a little darker, but I'm going to try and add a flashback of Lisbon's past in each chapter. I'll try to update somewhat quickly, because I hate waiting for my favorite stories! Feel free to point out any typos! Most of the chapters will be typed at 11pm, and my keyboard is missing quite a few keys. Definitely makes for some interesting proofs! Anywho, Lisbon interests me and I'm enjoying trying to figure her out! I think there's a lot more to her than is let on, and I love some old-fashioned angst anyways :) I'll shut up now! Thank y'all and enjoy the next chapter! **

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Chapter 2

For once, Jane was leaving at a reasonable hour. Unfortunately, it wasn't for a pleasant reason. Following Cho closely, he studied the younger man. Cho looked exhausted. Not physically tired, but burdened from knowing some horrible secret. Jane pushed the feeling of dread down, worried about the woman alone upstairs.

Something about Theresa Lisbon stirred up feelings he thought were long gone. He wanted to know her better. She challenged him like no other, and he truly enjoyed her company. He wanted her to feel safe and happy. He sighed. Maybe he was asking too much of her. He couldn't expect her to wait. He didn't even know if he was ready to love again, but whatever he felt for Theresa Lisbon was pretty damn close.

"What were you talking about earlier?" Van Pelt asked as they reached the parking lot. Although a rookie, she had grown to respect her boss in the short time she had known her. She was scared of her, but who wouldn't be? The youngest Lead Special Agent in California Bureau history, the petite woman could tackle suspects twice her size and was a sharpshooter to boot. Grace had never seen Lisbon upset. No, upset wasn't the right word. She looked crushed. A light had died inside of her.

Cho took a moment to collect his thoughts. Where do you even begin? "I only know bits and pieces. She doesn't talk about it, and I'm telling you so you won't ask her." He looked the others in the eye, leaving Jane for last. "Lisbon had three brothers, one older and two younger. When she was thirteen, her mom was killed by a drunk driver. Lisbon saw it happen. After her mom died, her dad changed. He was an abusive alcoholic. A few years later, her older brother and her dad were killed, but I'm not sure of the details. Rumors had it pegged as a murder-suicide."

Cho paused as he took in the expressions of his friends. Jane's fists were clenched, while Grace had subconsciously stepped closer to Rigsby. "I did a little digging and found that after that, Lisbon and her younger brothers were put in foster care. She was shuffled around a lot, separated from her siblings. They lost touch."

"And here I was talking about happy family events," Grace sighed, upset.

"You don't have to walk on eggshells, I just figured that as a team, you should know in case something ever happens." The others nodded as they made their way to their cars, dwelling on the tragic past of their boss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in front of his house three hours after Cho elaborated on a situation Lisbon would never bring up, Jane changed his mind. Besides, he wouldn't sleep here anyway. Nothing like a bloody smiley face to keep you up at night. Driving like a madman, he arrived at CBI headquarters ten minutes later. The parking lot was empty, except for one lone car. Oh Theresa, he sighed.

The light was off in her office, but he could see her faint outline against the glow of the computer. She was curled sideways in her chair, slumped into an awkward position. He knew she'd be sore when she woke. Sitting on his couch, he removed his shoes and settled in for the night. Five minutes later, he heard a small whimper. Closing his eyes, he debated what to do. Lisbon would kick his ass if she knew he was watching over her, so he stood and walked toward her office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You'll learn quick enough, girl. No one's going to want you, you worthless whore."_

_A sharp pain along the side of her head, she could feel the blood streaming down her face. Her ribs hurt. Everything hurt. She could hear her baby brothers' silent sobs. She closed her eyes, and willed her body to be strong. Her vision swam as she felt her limp body crash into the old grandfather clock- her mother's clock._

"_Why the hell isn't dinner ready? The house is a damn wreck!"_

_Her face was swollen. It would be another day of skipping school, avoiding the probing eyes and whispers. At least the boys were safe for now. What had happened to her family? _

"_Whatcha looking at boy?"_

_Her silent screams as her older brother lay still. Her rescuer. She wiped the blood from her face and cried. Sirens distant in the background. Her father not moving. A shard of bloody glass nearby. Rocking back and forth. The world went black._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa shot up, her neck stiff from falling asleep at her desk. A silent sob racked her body as she raised a hand to her face. She rubbed her red eyes and jumped a mile when she saw a figure in her doorway.

"Lisbon?" Jane's soothing voice whispered as she pushed back the demons threatening to spill out. He wouldn't confront her, but his gut was telling him not to leave her alone. He heard her whimpering in her sleep. That sound chilled him, and he hoped he would never hear it again.

Lisbon met his eyes in the darkened room. What she'd give to be able to curl into his warm embrace, to let him hold her. She couldn't trust him with her heart, her past. Everyone always left, and Jane would be no different once Red John was found. So she did the only thing she knew was safe. She pushed him away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Locking the front door behind her, Lisbon headed to her kitchen to pour a glass of wine. Scratch that, it was a whiskey night. Downing a shot, she closed her eyes at the familiar taste burning down her throat, numbing her. She didn't drink the hard stuff often. Liquor always reminded her of her father, one person she didn't need help remembering.

Sinking onto the couch, she thought of Jane's concerned expression as she calmly walked past him without a word. She couldn't even look him in the eye. She didn't want to see the pity she'd knew she'd find there. Downing another shot in a gulp, she closed her eyes. There would be no pleasant dreams tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has a bit more fluff than the last! Parts of Red Tide do appear, but I have taken liberties with the timing and the conversations. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I greatly appreciate it! If anyone has ideas for situations or conversations, please let me know. I'm trying to stay a chapter ahead of what I post, but I don't have a plan for where or how I will end it yet! Y'all Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Well, actually I own Color. More like, she owns me, but she's my baby and deserved a cameo :)**

Chapter 3

Patrick Jane was restless. He had been tossing and turning all night. Lisbon's expression haunted him, and like an idiot, he did nothing but watch her go. His inability to act seemed to be a reoccurring theme in his life at the moment. He rolled over and glanced at his watch. The other agents would be arriving soon. Thus, it was time to freshen up. Pulling his gym bag out, he headed towards the bathroom. Maybe he would make a coffee run.

Jane meandered in an hour later with Starbucks in tow. The other agents had arrived while he was out, stared at him in surprise. "What? It's just a friendly gift!" he exclaimed.

"And I'm the Tooth Fairy." Cho glared at the suspicious coffee in front of him. He eyed Jane again.

"Really Cho? Pink isn't your color. I would have pegged you for the Easter Bunny." Rigsby snorted while Van Pelt stifled a laugh. Jane grinned at Cho, then turned to address the group. "Has anyone seen Lisbon?" He asked nonchalantly, glancing at her empty office. The lights were on, so she must be here.

"Talking to Minelli," Rigsby said with his mouth full of pumpkin bread. "We may have a new case." He swallowed as Grace passed him a napkin. Jane nodded and set Lisbon's coffee on her desk. Looking around her office, he spotted the CBI SUV keys. Picking them up, he walked over to Van Pelt. Cho watched him suspiciously.

"Hide the keys, Van Pelt." He said as he walked out of the room. Confused, but more accepting of Jane's mysterious ways, Grace looked at Rigsby and shrugged. Getting up, she tried to determine the best location. Jane walked back in five minutes later and smiled at the three agents.

"Would you care to dance, my lady?" Van Pelt giggled as he took the lead. "Using my psychic powers, I will ascertain the location of the keys you have so carefully hidden." The group looked at him skeptically as he lead Van Pelt in a slow waltz around the room. At that moment, Lisbon walked in and raised an eyebrow.

"If I can correctly guess where Grace hid the keys to the van, I get to drive," Jane smirked, peering at Lisbon out of the corner of his eye.

"This ought to be good." Lisbon leaned against an empty desk, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Jane took this moment to carefully observe her. She seemed cool and collected. Nothing remained of the broken woman he glimpsed last night. Satisfied, he let go of Van Pelt and headed over to a potted plant, pulling out the discarded keys. Cho and Rigsby groan at his triumphant smile.

Lisbon shook her head, hiding a half smile. "Okay guys, we have a case. Dead fifteen year old female surfer- drowned. Rigsby and Cho, head down to the beach. Take Jane with you to interview the kids." She tossed a file to each of them. "Van Pelt and I will interview the dad. Stay out of trouble." She glared pointedly at Jane.

"Yes, Boss."

"Aye, aye Captain," Jane said with a twinkle in his eye as he threw Lisbon a sloppy salute. She rolled her eyes and headed to her office. Cho watched their exchange, with narrowed eyes.

"What idiotic thing did you do last night?" he asked. Jane just smiled and walked toward the SUV.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking up the stairs of a run down cottage, the women picked their way through coolers, flip flops, and beach toys to get to the front door. Pulling open the ratty screen door, Lisbon raised her hand to knock. Before her hand met rotting wood, the front door opened.

"You two here about Chris?" The middle aged man asked gruffly.

"I'm Special Agent Theresa Lisbon and this is Agent Grace Van Pelt with the California Bureau of Investigation. We'd like to ask you some questions about your daughter Christina in private."

Not bothering with an answer, he ushered them into the living room. Stumbling, he sank down in a recliner. The house was filthy. Laundry waited in piles, dishes were overflowing from the sink. Lisbon's heart dropped as she took in the empty alcohol containers strewn about the house. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed two small children creep into the living room. She took a deep breath and began questioning Mr. Tanner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Keep your legs on her. Push, push, push, and close!" Heather yelled across the ring, as thirteen year old Theresa Lisbon guided the tall bay mare around a simple hunter course. Theresa rode up to her instructor, and loosened her reins, giving the spirited Thoroughbred her head. She smiled as the mare shook and stretched out her neck._

"_Good girl, Color," Theresa said, stoking the mare's neck._

"_That was the best you've ridden that line! You two really work well together. Next lesson we will work on those roll-backs and broken lines, and see if we can put it all together. You'll be the High Point Children's Hunter Champion this year if I have anything to say about it!" Heather reached up to grab Color's reins, as Theresa gracefully dismounted. Running her stirrups up, she loosened the girth several holes. _

"_My parents and I are talking about buying Color. I think she'll be a good horse for me to compete at the next division with," Theresa said grinning at her instructor. _

_Suddenly, everything was moving in slow motion. A sickening crunch was heard, as Color reared, ripping the reins out of Theresa's hand. Theresa wheeled around, gasping as a familiar black sedan flipped several times before resting in a ditch. The other driver sped out of sight, drunkenly weaving across the lanes._

"_Mom?!?" she cried out. The car burst into flames, and Heather managed to catch Theresa as she slid to the ground, hysterical. In the distance, the beautiful bay Thoroughbred was racing across the field, broken reins trailing behind her._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van Pelt's concerned gaze swept over her boss during the silence. Jumping in, she took control of the questioning trying to draw no attention to Lisbon's lost expression. A few minutes later, Lisbon returned to her normal self, although her voice was a little strained. She didn't even glance at Van Pelt.

That was the last time she'd been near a horse. Her father didn't believe in wasting money on frivolous activities. Theresa had been a horse crazy child, and her mom decided there was no better way to teach a young girl responsibility and sportsmanship. Her mother had grown up smack dab in Georgia horse country, and the same love of horses had been passed down to Theresa.

A few years after her mother's accident, Theresa spotted an article on the web. Color of Authority, a tall bay mare, had been purchased by a young girl who had recently won the high point Children's Hunters Championship. At least someone had a happy ending. Theresa tried to clear her mind. Making a move to get up, she thanked Mr. Tanner for his help. Making their way to the door, Grace saw what had caught her boss' attention. A ratty stuffed horse lay haphazardly in a corner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, we don't have much longer to go! Probably another chapter and an epilogue, after this! Thank you again to everyone who's reviewed! It's really kept me going, and I can't believe I've posted 2 chapters a day! WOW!I never thought I'd be able to write that fast! Again, I've taken a few liberties with the episode Red Tide. Y'all enjoy! (Wow, I used a lot of exclamation points in this note)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Anybody want to pay my student loans?**

Chapter 4

Van Pelt was worried. Several days had past since the Tanner interview, and Lisbon was acting different. It wasn't even that noticeable, and didn't affect her work in the slightest. Lisbon always did put the job first. Heaven forbid that personal issues interfere. Grace furrowed her eyebrows. Surely the other agents had noticed the slight change in her behavior. Van Pelt rubbed her eyes. Jane was rubbing off on her. Letting out a frustrated breath, she turned back to her computer.

Rigsby glanced towards the desk of the red haired agent. Giving her a quick once over, he could tell she was frustrated. Hell, they all were. They were in the middle of a case, and a tension had settled over the group. They all wanted to help their boss, but everyone refused to bring up the subject. Even Jane had been more subdued. He'd been distracted on the beach, no doubt reminiscing about his past family. Those two were quite a pair. He glanced toward her office, scowling.

Jane lay on the couch, contemplating the recent actions of one Theresa Lisbon. Their playful banter had stopped. He never realized how much he needed her witty remarks to help him get through the day. She was spending hours secluded in her office, whereas in the past she hung around the teams' desks to discuss the current case. At least she was looking him in the eye again. He could handle being yelled at, punched, shot at, even being ignored. (Although, being ignored was quite difficult for Patrick Jane.) He couldn't handle Lisbon looking at him like he was going to kick her like a stray dog. He needed her to be strong. They all did. She was the glue that held the rag-tag CBI team together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did anyone know Lisbon used to show horses?" Van Pelt announced out of the blue. The others turned toward her confused, as she closed out of her search engine and brought up a new browser. "It's amazing how far back the United States Equestrian Federation archives show records."

"What brought that about?" Cho asked, as Jane sat up.

"Um, well… during the Tanner interview she got a little distracted. She had her gaze on a stuffed horse. She's never mentioned pets or anything, so I just thought…" Van Pelt shrugged as she trailed off. Cho and Rigsby nodded, while Jane just looked contemplative.

"She was actually quite good. I wonder why she stopped." Grace bit her lower lip as she pulled up another search engine. "Oh my God." The others leapt to their feet, crowding around Van Pelt's work station, their eyes fixated on the police report of Eleanor 'Ellie' Lisbon. Jane raised his eyes and stared at Lisbon's closed door. No one spoke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisbon sighed as she glanced out the window. It was a surprisingly beautiful day. The kind of day that was perfect for going to the beach. She rubbed her temple. Cases normally didn't affect her like this. She prided herself on her ability to compartmentalize her feelings, but lately she was feeling like a fish out of water. She was thankful her team was respecting her privacy. She knew she'd have to talk to Jane eventually. God, that man was infuriating. Plus, he had the ability to see right through her, uncovering all her secrets. She'd caught him looking at her the other day. He'd been doing that a lot lately. His brows furrowed in that cute concerned expression; his hands fidgeting with any nearby object. She groaned. She fantasized about him, there was no denying that. She mentally kicked herself. These thoughts were totally inappropriate. Get your act together Theresa. Don't give them a reason to doubt you. Now she was really losing it. Carrying out full conversations with herself. Wow. She wondered what Jane would say about that. She frowned and stood up when she heard yelling down the hall.

Racing out of her office, she skidded to a stop at the door of the interrogation room where Dane Kurtic was being held. She spotted Mr. Tanner down the hall, causing a commotion. She sighed and headed down the hall, as he broke away from Cho threatening to kill Dane. Grabbing his hands she slammed him against the wall.

"Don't do this," She said sternly, looking the grieving father in the eye. Her skin crawled as she smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"I want that bastard gone! He raped my Chris!"

"He probably won't serve time. Not without Christine's testimony. We'll have fun trying." Lisbon loosened her grip slightly as Mr. Tanner regained control. Lisbon thought about his other children. "You have good kids."

"Yeah, I know."

"Be good to them."

"I am good to them."

Theresa took a breath. She could do this. She didn't even register the other agents staring at her in the hallway. "My father was once a good man like you. After my mother died, he was a self-pitying drunk just like you are. He killed himself, and damn near killed me and my brothers too. Get some help. Your kids deserve it and so do you." She handed him a business card then released him. Mr. Tanner nodded to her and walked quietly out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cho stared in shock as Theresa Lisbon admonished Mr. Tanner. The height difference between the two people in front of him was almost comical. That was Lisbon with her larger than life personality. He held back, knowing she's hate him for getting involved. So he waited. He watched as Mr. Tanner walked away without reproach. Watched as his boss, leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. He wished he could move toward her, help her, anything. He glanced up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Jane had cleared everyone away from the commotion, giving his boss space she needed. Now he stood at Cho's shoulder, his gaze questioning. He didn't want to spook Lisbon, so for once he looked to someone else. Cho gave Lisbon another glance and then nodded slightly to Jane. Jane squeezed his shoulder, and then walked toward Lisbon as one might walk toward a terrified kitten. He refused to mess this one up. God help him if he did.

Lisbon opened her eyes as she felt someone approach. She watched silently as Jane seemed to argue with himself, a myriad of emotions openly flickering over his features, before lifting his hand to her face. She flinched at the human contact, and Jane pulled away as if he'd been burned. Lisbon let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she glanced around the now deserted hallway, before lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Don't apologize. It's …" Theresa cut him off, anger coiling inside her.

"It's not my fault my father beat the living shit out of me?" she said venomously. "It's not my fault my mother died? Her car exploded Jane. She was picking me up! My older brother died because I was late from school! It's always been my fault!" She took a deep breath, wired with emotion. "None of your mentalist crap, Jane. I don't need you analyzing me, second guessing me. Just leave well enough alone!"

Lisbon brushed past him as Jane swore. He stood motionless as Lisbon stormed out of CBI headquarters. No. He would not make the same mistake again. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his keys, and he followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here we are! This will probably be the last chapter because I'm satisfied at where the story ended up. There's a bit more Jisbon fluff in this chapter, and I hope they've stayed in character! I'm headed to the lake till Sunday, but I will post an epilogue Sunday night or Monday morning! Everyone has seemed to enjoy the horse element, so my next story (Which will be completely separate from this) will probably center around that. I can just imagine Patrick Jane in a cowboy hat...mmmmmm! Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed! That's really kept me going! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

A low rumble of thunder sounded, as she stormed out of CBI Headquarters. She knew Jane was following her, so she bypassed her car. That'll surprise him. Well, let him follow. A list mist started to fall and she laughed at how quickly a beautiful day could go to hell so fast. Story of my life, she thought as her vision began to blur. Wiping her eyes, she paused, surveying her surroundings.

Jane broke into a jog when he saw Lisbon pause. The rain was steadier, and it was beginning to soak his clothes. He frowned when she wiped her eyes. If only she would let him take her in his arms, shelter her, comfort her. The things he wanted to do for this woman astounded him. She completed him.

"Theresa."

She froze. She wondered what he thought of her earlier outburst. She was so tired, tired of running. Her arms hanging by her sides, she turned around slowly to face him. He gasped at the broken woman in front of him. She stood before him, mask stripped away, letting him see into her soul. It was heart wrenching.

He took a step closer, watching her tense. He moved, slowly, carefully, waiting for her to bolt. She didn't. He stood in front of her, and raised his hand once more. Talking a deep breath, she tried to quell he tension as Jane lifted her chin, looking her in the eye. She held his gaze as he cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. They stood frozen, neither daring to move. Finally, something in Theresa snapped, and she flung her body into his arms. Taken by surprise, he stumbled, but tightened his grip around her trembling form. Pressing a soft kiss to her temple, he ran one hand through her dark curls, massaging her scalp. She exhaled, relaxing into him.

"Let me take you home," he whispered after what seemed an eternity. And with no arguments or hesitations, she let him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rigsby stood still, his heart thundering in his chest. Coming out of the restroom, he caught the tail end of Lisbon's angry confession. He watched, hidden, as Lisbon fled, and was secretly pleased when Jane worked up the nerve to follow her. He hadn't had the most perfect childhood, but his parents never laid a hand on him. What kind of monster would beat a child? He clenched his fists. Unnerved, he walked back to his desk, never noticing Van Pelt's concerned expression.

Cho watched expressionless as Rigsby walked towards his desk. He had heard Lisbon's raised voice down the hall. He was worried about her. He'd never seen her like this, and to be honest, it terrified him. He knew something was wrong when Rigsby walked right past Van Pelt without even a glance.

"What happened, Rigsby?" Cho asked calmly.

Rigsby looked at the other two, shaken. "Lisbon said… Lisbon said her father beat the shit out of her … for years! She was arguing with Jane, and then ran off. Jane followed her, I think."

Van Pelt covered her mouth, horrified. She didn't understand how anyone could beat a child. She closed her eyes, her insides were churning. How long had Lisbon kept this to herself? It explained why her boss avoided unnecessary physical contact, why she kept to herself. She couldn't fathom what Theresa Lisbon was still going through.

"There has to be something we can do," she said.

"Let's see how far Jane progresses. So wouldn't want too many people concerned for her." Cho looked at the others as they nodded.

"If anyone can reach her, it'll be Jane," Rigsby said confidently.

"God I hope so," whispered Cho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane was concerned when Lisbon didn't even argue about riding in his car. He stole quick glances, and smiled as she fell asleep in the passengers' seat. Pulling up to her apartment, he took a moment to study her. Her features had softened, and she looked like an angel. Breathing in the sweet smell of her citrusy soap, he caressed he cheek. Theresa slowly opened her eyes at the pressure on her cheek. She blushed as she looked into Patrick Jane's smiling face.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. We're home."

We're home. Damn she liked the sound of that. Unbuckling, she slid out of Jane's car, and stumbled up the stairs. She jumped when Jane slid his arm around her waist to help support her exhausted body. She looked up, presenting him with a small, shy smile. After fumbling for her keys, she led him into her apartment.

"Have you eaten today?" He asked, once the front door was locked. She'd probably lie. Taking care of herself was not high on her list of priorities. "You go take a hot bath while I cook dinner." Thanking him with another smile, she headed to the back of her apartment, while he turned the lights on in the kitchen. Opening cabinets to get acquainted with her kitchen, a flash of gold caught his eye. Patrick Jane frowned, staring at his wedding ring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa Lisbon sighed as she slid her aching body into the warm soapy water. She hoped she was making the right decision. The more she thought about Patrick Jane, the more she began to realize that she did trust him. Sure, he would always rile her up and manipulate her, but he was also always there to make her laugh, make her smile. It dawned on her that he had never once left her. She's always been able to count on him. She realized then that she'd be okay. She still had a long way to go, but each day was getting a little easier. Jane understood her. Their guilt over events that couldn't be changed tied them together-her family and his family. They needed each other. A knock on the door, rattled her thoughts.

"Theresa? Umm….Lisbon? Dinner's ready." He sputtered.

She smirked. She made Patrick Jane nervous. Wrapping herself in a towel, she opened the door. Jane gulped as his eyes trailed up and down her lithe body. "Give me a minute," she said huskily. Jane could only nod, as he watched her walk away before fleeing to the kitchen. Slipping into her gray yoga pants, she pulled a green tank top over her head. Running a brush through her hair, she pulled her wet curls up into a pony tail.

Heading towards the kitchen, her stomach growled as she smelled the wonderful aroma of lasagna. She didn't even know she had that in her freezer. "That smells wonderful!" Jane grinned, taking in her appearance as she stood in the doorway. She was finally relaxed, and the mischievous sparkle was returning to her eyes.

She laughed softly at the quiet moan that escaped as she slid past him, her body lingering on his. His eyes darkened. He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. Misjudging the distance, she stumbled into him, sending them both to the floor. He chuckled at the look of surprise on her face as she straddled him. She frowned suddenly, and he stiffened. Had he pushed her too far? He relaxed when he realized she was staring at his hands. Looking into his eyes, she game him a blinding smile and he knew that in time, they would both heal. He had removed his wedding ring.


	6. Epilogue

**Wow! What a journey! I can't believe this is the last part of my very first story. There are some slight spoilers for Red Sauce, but I did rearrange things! Thank you again to everyone who's been following! Hope you enjoy! This part's my favorite!!!**

_3 months later_

Another case closed, another day gone by. Rigsby eyed Cho suspiciously as he ate his pizza. Cho was smiling as he looked out the window. Cho never smiled. In Rigsby's mind this meant something was wrong, or someone was playing a very elaborate joke on him. Scrutinizing his pizza for any unorthodox toppings, he glanced at Cho again. Van Pelt stifled her laughter as she watched Rigsby. Shifting her gaze between the two men, Grace walked over to the window to see what had grabbed Cho's attention.

"Rigsby, you really should come see this." Cho said grinning. Rigsby stared at him like he was the devil.

"Oh my God, he didn't. Tell me Jane didn't…" Van Pelt said, her eyes wide.

"Holy Shit!" Rigsby dropped his pizza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

33. It seemed so strange that a person could turn 33, and yet feel no difference. Theresa Lisbon stared at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look half-bad, she thought. No wrinkles. She frowned. Was that a gray hair? Taking a deep breath, she reflected on the day. This birthday had been the best in a very long time. Although she told the team she didn't want them to go to any trouble for her, she was secretly pleased over all the fuss. It made her feel loved- like part of a family again. She'd missed that.

She smiled as she thought about her gifts. Van Pelt was so excited about the yoga mat. The younger woman was just like Theresa when it came to personal fitness and relaxation. She was proud of the agent the young woman was becoming.

Cho had given her a nice bottle of wine, which she couldn't wait to break into. Nicely aged and a good year to boot! She knew it must have been expensive. He was a very good friend. She was lucky. She considered them all good friends, even though she tried to remain somewhat aloof.

Rigsby. Heh. Where do you even start? It had probably taken him forever to think of an appropriate gift. He wouldn't want it to be too awkward, or too romantic, or anything else. She had almost laughed at his nervous apprehension over the spa certificate. It was perfect…and it was for two.

That thought led her to the suspect in question. They had kept things slow since that night in her kitchen. Neither was ready to rush into anything too serious, too soon. They hadn't even had their first kiss. They shared a lot of little moments- a look here, a lingering touch there. Jane would often surprise her- a picnic, dessert at a fancy restaurant. She tried to keep him on his toes as well. They kept it out of the workplace as best they could, although their colleagues would never tell them that their flirtatious banter had only increased.

Her thoughts slid again to Patrick Jane: the man who had supposedly forgotten her birthday. Of course, he had made a flippant remark about her present being 'on the way'. She brought it up all day knowing he'd do something wonderful to make it up to her. Satisfied with her thoughts, she stepped out of the bathroom and ran smack into Mr. Patrick Jane.

Stumbling, he caught her by the arms to keep them both from tumbling to the ground. He smiled, as he looked into her eyes. She blushed slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Any particular reason you're stalking the ladies' restroom?"

"I've heard it's the new hot spot to meet sexy women." She laughed as the other agents joined them in the hall, looking bemused.

"Is this party invitation only?" Cho asked with a slight smirk. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Jane was just explaining his voyeuristic tendencies to me."

Suddenly, Jane looked nervous. "Actually, your birthday present is here…outside." Lisbon cocked her head to the side, gesturing him to lead the way. The agents of CBI's number one team clomped down the steps like a herd of elephants, before Jane opened the door. Once outside, Lisbon came to an immediate halt.

"Jane, why is there a horse trailer in the parking lot?"

"Because, it's not safe to ride down the highway..." Jane watched Lisbon's eyes narrow and prayed that he hadn't just screwed up the only thing he'd found worth living for. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, and took Lisbon's arm. Leading her closer to the trailer, she gasped when she saw the horse tied to the other side.

Lisbon stared at the older bay mare. It wasn't possible. The mare's kind expression took in the four new people staring at her, before returning to her hay. Lisbon reached out a hand, running along the mare's neck, before turning to Jane, eyes glistening.

"I found her on the internet. Her papers say she's 26 now. She's been retired for about 3 years, toting around the occasional grandchild. She's yours now, if you want her." He shifted his weight, nervously looking between Lisbon and the horse. The two of them were in their own world, not even noticing the other agents backing away quietly.

A single tear fell down her cheek as she looked up at Jane. He didn't even have time to react, as her lips were on his. Steadying himself against the trailer, he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Breaking apart for air, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered, letting go of him and reaching towards the horse. The mare, only concerned about her dinner didn't mind their exchange. Shaking her head, the brass nameplate on her leather halter gleamed in the sun-the nameplate that read _Color of Authority._


End file.
